CaN YoU FeEl ThE DaRkNeSs?
by Thunder Pikachu1
Summary: A young twin-tailed fox wakes up in a dark place without even knowing how he got there in the first place. The fox knew one thing, and one thing only, he was in for one hell of a time. Please R&R and no flames! And one more thing.. Can You Feel The Darkness?


A groan escaped from the young fox's mouth. The fox had orange fur, with a white muzzle, chest, belly, insides of his ears, and tips of his two tails. The small animal looked to be around four years of age.

Another groan sounded, and the fox slowly opened his eyes.

"Ugh.. My head.." he moaned in pain, from the headache he had. It felt as if someone had ran it over with a truck, and he somehow lived through it. "W-where am I?"

The fox looked around to see where he was at. The place was dark, the only light was from a small window with metal bars on it. It was given off some light from the moon. The kit saw that the walls were a gray color made out of stone. He saw a door made of black metal bars on the right side of him.

He was in a jail cell, down in a deep, dark, dungeon, and no one even knew where he was. At least he thought so. He tried to move, but found out that he could not. The kit looked around at himself to see why he couldn't do anything.

The fox's arms were tied behind his back, silver chains were around his legs and tails, keeping him from doing anything. Much less escape. The kit frowned in deep thought. Who would want to kidnap him, tie him up, and lock me in a cell such as this? Could it be Breadred? The evil man that was always trying to take over Bomius, and kill him and Rush?

No. Doctor Breadred was evil, but he wouldn't do something like this. He knew that the crazy man would have turned him into a robot the very second he had caught him.

Could it be the hounds? The fox shivered at the thought of the hounds, his kinds greatest fear, finally have caught him, and were going to torture him, play with him, make him their slave.

Or, could it have been the Dark Fox Clan? They were a clan of dark brown and rust colored foxes that loved to make his like a living hell. Whatever, or whoever had him now, the little fox was sure that he was in for one hell of a ride.

Sudden, a sound reached his large fox ears. The kit perked his ears, and listened to the song.

_"Can you feel the darkness?_

_Does it darken up your day?_

_Don't you feel that sometimes, you just need to run away?_

_Reach out for the darkness_

_Forget about the sunshine_

_Just think about the bad times, and they will come back to haunt you.."_

That sound.. It sounded like he had heard it before, but he couldn't put his paw on it. The fox shook his head and sighed. There was no reason to worry about that. He needed to find a way out of this place, before whoever had caught him came back. He hoped that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

He was wrong.

The sound of a large metal door opening, made the kit look up, to see who was coming to see him. A doll that looked just like him, floated down the stairs. The fox doll had orange-and-white fur, just like him. Two tails to match as well. Same shoes too. The only different parts of them was that the doll had stitches in its fur, and a blood red glowing gem on top of its head.

The doll was known as Tales Doll. A robot/doll that was made by Doctor Breadred to kill the small fox that was tied up. Black eyes widen. So he was the one that had kidnapped him. But why? Sure, he was made to kill him, but why bring him to a place like this? The tied up fox couldn't understand it. And he didn't want to.

The small fox froze in shock and fear at seeing his evil look-a-like. "T-Tales D-Doll?" he questioned in a shaky voice.

The demonic doll gave a dark chuckle, as he floated over to the cell door. "Ah, I see you remember me, _Niles_."

The fox, Niles, flinched back at how harshly the other had said his real name, and the fact that the doll had spoken at all. The Tales Doll had no mouth, and yet, it had spoke like it had one. Niles gave a small shiver as the doll looked through the bars at him with his black soulless eyes.

"Don't call me Niles.. My name is Tales.."

The doll chuckled once more. "Oh? You don't like being called Niles? And what will you do to stop me, Power? You _have no _power to stop me! Little Niles Power has no power to do _anything_! Hahaha!"

Tales looked like he was about to cry. What the doll was saying to him, brought back bad memories. The bullies would tease him about his name. Beat him up, even tried to kill him a few times. The kit shook the thoughts away. Now was not the time to be thinking about them.

"W-what do you want, Doll-me?" he asked in a small, weak, tiny, voice.

The Tales Doll stopped his laughing and looked at the trapped fox once again. "Ah.. You and I are going to have fun, Niles. You see, I want something from you.."

That being said, the doll opened the cell door and floated inside. Tales shivered, staring up at the doll, eyes wide in fear.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"I want.. your _soul and heart_, Tales." The doll laughed again when he heard the kit give a cry of fear. "But, before I take them from you, I'm going to have some fun with you. And by fun, I mean, torturing you!"

"N-no! P-please, Doll-me! D-don't!"

The demonic doll only laughed and pulled out his large knife that he always used on people. He stabbed Tales in the stomach with it, making the fox scream in pain. Tears ran down the small fox's face, and he continued to scream as Tales Doll cut him open. Not enough to kill him yet. The insides of his stomach rolled out onto the floor, leaving a trail of blood under it.

Tales Doll chuckled and licked some of the crimson red blood off the knife. "Ah, it tastes good."

Tales trembled and shook hard as he cried in pain and fear of the evil doll floating right next to him. He screamed once again, when the doll cut around his right eye, doing the same thing had had done to the small fox's stomach. Blood dripped into the four year's eye, making it hard to see out of it, and stung it.

"Are you having fun, my pet?" the doll asked, a smirk, again Tales had no idea how that was possible, on his face.

"N-no! P-please, stop! It _hurts_!" the small fox cried.

"Ah, when you beg me to stop, Tales, I just want to torture you more."

Tales gulped, tears were still running down his little furry face, and he tried to move away from the evil doll as best he could. The chains around his legs and tails didn't allow him to get very far, as they were hooked onto the gray walls. The Tales Doll laughed at the child's failed attempt to get away from him. He grabbed the silver chains, and yanked the small fox back over to him. The four year old gave a small yelp, and trembled, looking up at the evil doll.

"I think it's time we end this, don't you think?" Tales Doll asked, raising the knife up, ready to strike him. The small fox's blood dripping off it onto the floor.

Tales' eyes widen, and he let out a yell. "No!"

"Well, too bad! _I do_!"

The doll stabbed the kit once more with the knife. This time in the chest, and brought it all the way down, cutting him open. Tales screamed once again in pain, as his blood and guts came running out like a water fall.

The Tales Doll chuckled, and grabbed the small fox's heart with one paw. He glanced at the kit that was barely alive. "Good-bye Tales. It's been _fun_!" With that, he ripped out the smaller fox's heart.

Tales' small body dropped to the floor with a soft 'thud', and the kit took one last breath, before he was gone.


End file.
